


在超英论坛发超反洗白文合适吗？

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Lives, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 在互联网上，你甚至不知道对面是不是人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 坑了！不想填坑了！  
> 论坛体

超英论坛里发这种超反洗白文合适吗？

神盾同萌》唠嗑讨论区

1#楼主  
rt，就是最近有点小火的那个Loki第一人称文  
先不说我们这是个超英论坛  
就算是可以写超反，也不带这么洗白的吧？  
建议管理把贴删了

2#  
沙发

3#  
沙发  
什么Loki第一人称文？给个链接行不？

4#  
笑看3楼没沙发

5#  
回复3#：  
#链接#，大概是讲纽约之战前的事，描写很惊悚，可以当原创恐怖小说来看，另外，我不认为这篇文有洗白倾向

6#  
我看过我看过，你们说的是《虚无》对吧？写Loki争夺王位失败后从彩虹桥掉去，遇到了Thanos  
我觉得作者脑洞还挺不错？解释了Thanos这么厉害个超反为什么之前没动静？  
反正Loki都已经死了，洗白就洗白吧，楼主这么正义小卫士，打Thanos时怎么没见你上场啊？

7#楼主  
麻烦有些人不要抬杠，我就事论事而已。这篇文把Loki攻打地球完全归结于Thanos的洗脑，是不是对Loki动机的洗白？  
我只是一个普通人，为什么要对上Thanos？

8#  
背后议论别人好吗……帮楼主艾特一下亲王太太@thePrince

9#  
8楼看热闹不嫌事大？

10#  
原来楼主说的是亲王太太写的！啊！我吹爆她写的文！！她之前还有一个鹰寡单箭头的中篇文，五万多字，也是第一人称！超级棒！就是太太从来不回复任何人，好遗憾的

11#  
看10楼说我才反应过来虚无居然是亲王太太写的，和以前文风大相径庭啊，她不是主要写鹰眼视角的文吗……

12#  
楼主你嫉妒太太写文写这么好吗？如果真是举报干嘛不去版务区？

13#  
寡all党在此！  
其实我之前也读过亲王太太写的很多文，心理拿捏相当……犀利，不能说是真实，因为我们谁也不是超英，不能知道超英到底怎么想，但是太太的拿捏总是最戳心里的那个点  
但这回我读《虚无》，就没有那种感觉了，心理描写比起以前少了很多，更多的是感官描写。甚至于被Thanos洗脑那里最关键的剧情，太太居然完全略过，让我百思不得其解，这里只要稍微写写就能抓住读者的心吧？  
因而我认为楼主所言：洗白，是完全地、彻底地站不住脚，如果要洗白让Loki看起来很可怜完全就OK了。  
就像冬兵那样，现在在大众心中不也是超英？

14#  
嘿！楼上不许黑Bucky小可爱

15#楼主  
我还是建议管理查查这个作者的IP，我怀疑她被盗号了，然后现在被意图不轨的不法分子用来洗白Loki

16#  
一帖看下来，楼主怕是有被害妄想吧  
Loki不是已经死了吗，洗白有什么用？

17#  
（超小声）雷神哪次回来不是对媒体说他弟弟死了啊……

18#  
楼上不要说出真相啊LOL

19#  
所以这就是默认Loki没死，可能这篇文确实是洗白啦？

20#  
这都什么逻辑，Loki没死就是洗白？不过是个脑洞文罢了，话说我为什么要在这里浪费时间

21#吃小甜饼的男人  
这个作者确实十分可疑，有时间我会调查一下的。

22#  
楼上谁啊？还调查，神盾局探员吗？

23#  
还真别说，箭大还真可能是神盾局探员

24#  
22楼居然不认识箭大

25#  
科普一下，箭大是著名鹰眼粉丝，科技版里的冷兵器大佬

26#  
而且还被认为真的认识鹰眼哦～

27#  
楼上什么鬼，不是箭大说认识神盾局内部人员嘛，怎么成了认识鹰眼

28#  
鹰眼不是退休了吗……我怎么不太明白其中逻辑……？

29#  
26楼就是瞎说，别理他

30#  
其实我比较奇怪，箭大不是说一般的同人文都ooc所以从来不看同人吗……这次怎么对亲王太太感兴趣了，莫非……？？

31#  
楼上不要瞎说，箭大孩子都有了

32#  
楼上+1，箭大还发过一个怎么教青少年安全使用弓箭的“科普”贴，我（诶？？？）很受用

33#吃小甜饼的男人  
不要误会，我没有主动看亲王的同人文。是一个同事和我说起这件事，我才看的。

34#  
同事？神盾局“同事”？

35#  
怎么回事，不是说箭大不在神盾局工作吗，怎么有神盾局同事

36#  
我觉得可能是一个也是鹰眼迷弟的同事看到这篇同人，然后推荐给了箭大？  
毕竟箭大在射箭练习场工作嘛，鹰眼迷弟肯定很多的

37#  
为什么不是迷妹？

38#thePrince  
只是觉得Loki比Thanos那个紫薯长得好很多，所以挑了这个超反来写，没有其他的意思，很抱歉给大家造成了困扰

39#  
我看到了什么？是亲王太太嘛吗？？

40#  
特别关注设置了亲王太太，本来看到提示以为是更新，没想到居然是回复！啊我死了！

41#  
亲王太太看看我！我超喜欢你的文章！

42#  
亲王不是写鹰寡同人的吗，怎么这么多迷妹，又不是盾冬锤基盾铁什么的，不理解

43#  
你看看太太写的文就知道了，CP不能限制太太的魅力！

44#  
太太我爱你！！

45#好邻居  
看了一下亲王太太写的文，好虐啊……我受伤了

46#  
亲王太太写文就是这么虐这么刺激这么迷人！不爽不要看！

47#好邻居  
啊……我不是这个意思

48#好邻居  
我是说，亲王太太写文很好看！写文很厉害！所以我才感到了伤心难受，要是写文很平淡就不会感到虐了

49#  
那还等什么，快来买太太的实体书吧！（卖安利）

50#  
我看了太太的实体书才知道太太这么惨，前言里讲自己从小被亲生父亲抛弃，和养父一家生活在一起，后来养父死了，养兄把她赶出家门，她现在和一个对她还行的老男人生活在一起，为避免被包养才写书赚钱，太太好惨

51#  
我的实体书怎么没有这些内容？

52#  
老男人？？亲王太太人品不行啊

53#  
回复51#：  
只有太太出的第一本书第一版里有这个内容，别的版别的书都没有的

54#  
太太又不是被老男人包养，怎么人品不行了？

55#  
亲王太太什么时候和老男人生活在一起了，不是大一些的男性室友吗……

56#  
那不就是老男人？

57#楼主  
楼歪了！  
感谢箭大调查，箭大已经开始调查，欢迎大家跟进箭大的贴


	2. Chapter 2

神盾同萌》技术交流区  
【网络技术】关于同人写手thePrince的调查  
1#吃小甜饼的男人  
大家好，我是从来不看同人文的箭大。本来我没有注意到thePrince，直到一位同事向我提起她（现在看来，“她”都有些可疑）。  
经过一系列电脑技术分析与同好们的协助，我得到如下结论：  
1.thePrince并未更改过账号密码；  
2.thePrince的IP地址从未有过变更；  
3.不难推理出，thePrince依然是其本人，并未被盗号。  
然后我联络了神盾局人员，发现其是一名已确认死亡的超级反派。  
日后“她”可能不会继续更文了，请大家不要担心，神盾局会看惯好“她”的。

2#  
我看见了什么！！！

3#  
箭大就是箭大，永远是你爸爸

4#  
什么情况？这年头写同人都要坐牢了？

5#  
超反写同人文？  
谁给个thePrince文集？

6#  
只有我比较好奇这是哪位超反吗……

7#  
排除法，首先排除女性超反

8#  
我怎么觉得答案这么明显，不就是Loki本人吗……

9#  
如果是Loki本人他为什么这么清楚鹰眼的事？？新cp诞生了？鹰基长空？？

10#  
不是说Loki打纽约那会可以给人洗脑嘛，说不定他脑了鹰眼，然后就这样那样，嗯

11#  
鹰寡实锤！

12#  
实锤个屁，黑寡妇牺牲了，鹰眼结婚了

13#  
话说雷神呢？怎么不来管管他弟弟

14#  
不是雷神对媒体说他去流浪了吗，王位都禅让了

15#  
什么禅让王位，那是把王位让给更适合的人

16#  
汗，那不就是禅让

17#  
反正雷神肯定不在地球上，指不定离地球多少光年呢

18#  
那Loki怎么办？怎么把他关起来？我们这些地球派超英哪里懂外星科技？

19#  
Loki那不是外星魔法吗？？

20#  
回复19#：  
魔法的本质是我们还不理解的科技呀

21#  
18楼是不是傻啊，我们还有奇异博士！

22#  
但奇异博士又没正式加入复联，何况他不是说只管魔法入侵的事吗？

23#  
雷神不是说他弟弟是九界第一法师吗？多魔幻啊，不算魔法入侵？

24#  
那纽约之战的时候奇异博士为什么不来管Loki？

25#  
奇异博士就会个传送，怎么管Loki？

26#  
25楼过分了，再这样举报了，找管理来关你小黑屋

27#  
对诶，为什么纽约之战的时候奇异博士不来管Loki？难道他们认识有交情不好管？  
这？？

28#  
我发现了什么？新CP！奇异基！

29#好邻居  
这回我可没说话，他们全自己猜出来了……

30#  
楼上知情人士？

31#好邻居  
算是，勉强算是？

32#  
猜出来了什么？是亲王太太是Loki还是Loki和奇异博士有一腿？

33#  
显然是Loki和奇异博士有一腿啊，Loki这种战争贩子怎么有亲王太太这么优美的文笔

34#好邻居  
回复32#：  
嗯，你最好不要这么说，不然有人会很生气

35#好邻居  
虽然我没亲自见过Loki，但是文笔好和战争贩子似乎不矛盾……？

36#  
我感觉好邻居是神盾局探员

37#  
我也这么感觉，起码是翻过Loki神盾局档案的那种

38#  
善意提醒一下，神盾局档案早就被黑寡妇公布了，网上Google即可

39#  
又是想起寡姐功不可没的悲伤的一天

40#  
我是被打响指打没的那一批人，我不太明白，神盾局不是解散了吗？怎么又有了？？

41#  
打完灭霸好像自动组建了，我也不清楚

42#吃小甜饼的男人  
事实上在灭霸打完响指第三年，神盾局就开始重建。但直到近日才真正恢复了一些影响力。  
亲王虽然是超级反派，但并不是能攻打纽约的那种，请大家不要渲染恐怖气息，安心过好每一天即可。

43#  
支持箭大！过好每一天！

44#  
对哒，有神盾局和复联在，我们担心什么呢？

45#  
其实我比较担心亲王太太，神盾局不会对她刑讯逼供吧？

46#我的BGM中  
？？？Loki活着？？？  
真的假的？？  
太好了！

47#  
？？？楼上什么毛病

48#  
同问，楼上上什么毛病

49#  
我建议神盾局也查查46楼IP，怕也是超反

50#在我的BGM中  
嘿！我可是超英好吗，查IP就能证明了，我可是参加了终局之战的超英

51#  
我怎么觉得楼上有点疯？

52#  
不，应该只是傻


	3. Chapter 3

神盾同萌》技术交流区 

【新闻转载】震惊！雷神重回地球险些与神盾局大打出手竟然是为了……！

1# 

今日本应天气晴好，却在神盾局上空突显数多乌云。这种情景在雷神Thor刚刚失恋时经常出现在复联大厦（现奥斯本大厦）上空，敏锐的小编意识到，雷神回来了。 

小编驱车前往，只听雷神挥着他的斧子高呼：“你们不能拘禁他，他什么都没做！” 

#图片：胖雷神身后电闪雷鸣# 

轰得一声雷响——只听雷神继续高呼：“他还只是个青少年！应该受……受未成年人保护法保护！” 

#视频：雷神大吼应该受……受未成年人保护法保护# 

小编敏锐意识到：复联成员只有蜘蛛侠看起来符合条件。没想到雷神竟然暗恋蜘蛛侠，与蜘蛛侠的地下恋情遭到曝光！ 

2# 

我怎么觉得蜘蛛侠和雷神都不认识啊 

3# 

认识是肯定认识，一起打终局之战的嘛，就是未必熟悉 

4# 

什么垃圾小编，什么垃圾新闻，浪费时间 

5# 

这种新闻一看标题就是骗人的，要不是想看男神的照片我才不点进来 

6# 

回复5#： 

雷神胖成那样还男神呢？ 

7#好邻居 

怎么可能是蜘蛛侠？蜘蛛侠不是个超英吗？神盾局抓他干嘛？ 

肯定不是蜘蛛侠啊，大家不要信 

8# 

回复6#： 

男神的气质是来自内心的 

9# 

7楼+1，我觉得还不如说是Loki 

10# 

欸，你发现了盲点，说不准真是Loki 

前些日子被怀疑是Loki的同人写手thePrince太太不是被抓了吗，刚好对上了 

仔细想想有点恐怖，不过还好我住法国里尔，他再打纽约应该没事吧……？

11# 

我们太太做错了什么，不就是写同人吗？凭什么抓她，我的心都碎了 

12# 

Loki这么厉害个超反能老老实实让神盾局抓？神盾局超反排名，就是Thanos出现之前的那个超反排名，Loki排名第三名，这么厉害个超反被抓，肯定有阴谋，就像神盾局公布的资料那样，Loki第一次被抓不就是挑拨离间复联？

13#thePrince 

Lksndf

14# 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊亲王太太你还在啊！！！！！！！ 

15# 

就是，你怎么还在啊，你不是被神盾局抓了吗？@吃小甜饼的男人 

16# 

亲王太太他们没有把你怎么样吧，太太哪里不舒服和我们讲，我们众筹 

17# 

吓死我了，如今粉个同人文作者这么恐怖的吗？ 这可是被怀疑是Loki的人欸，而且还确认是超反了，再这样我打911了，举报你们邪教

18# 

等等，冷静分析一下亲王的话，这不就是Loki实锤？ 

雷神去解救之前，亲王被抓，没法上网 

雷神解救之后，Loki保释，亲王得以上网 

19# 

你们这群小姑娘怎么这么疯啊，亲王未必是Loki，指不定是油腻中年大叔 

没那么帅的 

再说，超反未必都很强，指不定他就是智商高干过几亿美元的金融诈骗，没什么真本事了 

20# 

我怎么觉得没有这么复杂 

21# 

话说，除了箭大发的那篇“调查”外，有谁能证明亲王真的被抓了？ 

22# 

楼上的意思是箭大蒙人吗？我觉得不太可能 

23#好邻居 

（悄悄地）我能证明，我当天跟着去了，但是就看见一个蓝下巴的怪人，没看见亲王 

24# 

这年头还有给下巴纹身的？ 

还是纹蓝色的？ 

世界之大，无奇不有啊 

25# 

蓝下巴想必就是亲王说的和他同居的男性室友了 

26# 

楼上怎么知道亲王有同居男性室友？她（还是他？）不是一般不说话吗？ 

27# 

一看26楼就不经常爬楼，好多人都说过亲王的第一版出版物中的前言内容 

#图片：实体书上的前言第一页，但很模糊# 

#图片：实体书上的前言第二页，但很模糊# 

#图片：实体书上的前言第三页，但很模糊# 

28# 

我没买过同人志，第一次知道前言能写这么长，看这密密麻麻，小一万词有了吧

29# 

我买过同人志，但是第一次看见写前言这么长的，据说有人扫描过，有三万六千多词 

30# 

回复27#： 

那么这么长的前言，到底说了什么？？ 

31# 

要是亲王是Loki，那这本书就很值钱了，以后拍卖指不定能卖个几百万美刀

32# 

回复30#： 

是讲她为什么要写书的。 

33# 

23楼亲自见着神盾局逮捕亲王了欸！你们居然还在讨论亲王的前言里写了什么？@好邻居 快，讲讲你都看见了什么 

34# 

楼上不要太激动，指不定就是走在路边刚好路过 

35#好邻居 

呃，是的，我当时是刚好路过，看见神盾局一堆人，然后还看见鹰眼了，这么大阵势，担心出了什么事，就去围观了，而且视野比较好，角度比较好，所以看得很清楚

亲王本人没看见，也不知道亲王为什么会跟神盾局走，但是蓝下巴的怪人试图阻止神盾局了，说这是他养的猫什么的

36# 

亲王真是超反，实锤了，普通人见着神盾局哪个不乖乖听话 

这个蓝下巴恐怕也是超反，还试图阻止神盾局，哪个普通人敢干这个

37#

养的猫，天啊，我怎么觉得这个蓝下巴超反更危险 

38# 

只有我比较关心好邻居认识鹰眼吗？毕竟又不是人人都是箭大那种鹰眼迷弟 

39# 

鹰眼照片不是网上都有吗 

40# 

问题是谁会看鹰眼照片啊…… 

41# 

嗯，真是一个好问题 

42#

我就很奇怪了，Loki可能在论坛里欸，你们不害怕吗？……

43#

害怕有什么用？我们又不是超英，能去逮捕Loki还是怎么着？不如在他喊Kneel的时候跪下保命来的实在

44#

话不能这么说，其实我挺慌的，我都好几天没睡着觉了，因为我就住在纽约，上次……上次我叔叔去世了，母亲失去了左臂。

45#吃小甜饼的男人

请大家不要恐慌，亲王不是Loki，Loki已确认死亡，我们要相信政府，再不济，也要相信复仇者联盟。

46#

@吃小甜饼的男人 箭大，亲王怎么还能发言啊，他不是被逮捕了吗？

47#  
就没人好奇Loki在他的自传前言里写了什么吗？

48#  
我好奇

49#  
又一帮诡计之神教徒？Loki攻打纽约死了多少人？死的不是你的亲人是吧？

50#  
49楼闹什么闹，有人洗白吗？就是问问Loki在自传里写了什么，怎么又扯上Loki攻打纽约了，能不能就事论事？

51#  
我是47楼，我只是好奇他写了什么而已

52#  
所以已经默认亲王太太是Loki了？

53#力与智   
亲王在前言中说的内容可以在论坛中搜索到，绝大多数内容都用来描绘心理，使用了很多奇异的手法。提炼一下，可以归类为：  
1\. 为生父抛弃的自我厌弃  
2\. 寄人篱下的战战兢兢  
3\. 受外人排挤的心理创伤  
4\. 很有文学天赋却不受重视的不被尊重感  
5\. 无法融入哥哥朋友们的橄榄球比赛而产生的孤独感  
6\. 哥哥对学校女生更好，完全不关心自己的情感  
7\. 对人生绝望而产生自杀的冲动  
8\. 犯下弥天打错，无法继续留在家中  
而Loki的资料也可以在网络上Google到，我等下把神盾局的Loki资料粘上来

54#力与智  
就粘一部分，感兴趣的可以自己Google，主要对比用：  
Loki，阿斯加德籍，约顿裔。  
超级反派，危险程度：SSS  
概述：被称为九界第一法师，但在纽约之战中未观测到其使用大规模破坏法术。可以认为其法术多数为辅助功能，不具备攻击性。阿斯加德王子，奥丁养子，雷神之弟，如果处理不当很可能面对外交问题。性格偏激，具有极强掩饰性、表演欲，自我中心；如果遇到人质问题，鉴于其个性，可以将协商纳入考虑。

55#力与智  
这样看看来，为亲生父亲抛弃被人收养这点是符合的

56#  
完了，亲王=Loki实锤

57#  
楼上看了力大的分析吗？我都没话好说，力大的意思明明是有可能亲王是Loki

58#  
感谢力大科普！

59#  
感谢力大！不愧是考据党！

60#  
别光说感谢，弄得跟小电影网站似的…  
力大对亲王有什么了解吗？毕竟力大主要吃寡姐中心，而亲王在写Loki之前都是写鹰寡的@力与智

61#力与智  
其实，实际上，我不太吃鹰寡，所以从来没有看过亲王的文

62#  
60楼自己龌龊还说我们？继续感谢考据党科普党力大！

63#  
回复61#：  
力大是不是吃CP只吃绿寡？

64#力与智  
回复63#：  
嗯，差不多吧

65#  
你们不恐慌吗？这个论坛里可能藏着Loki那种恐怖分子！

66#好邻居  
咳，就像箭大说的那样，要相信复仇者，如果Loki再次攻打纽约，复仇者扛着

67#  
可是我们没有美队了，也没有Tony了

68#  
不是传盾了吗？怎么没有美队？

69#  
他一个黑人也好意思接盾，服气

70#  
已举报69楼种族歧视

71#技术版版务  
已处理69楼，拨打911了

72#好邻居  
回复67#：你说得对，史塔克先生已经离去……

73#  
我还是比较关心亲王太太，她如果只是比较聪明诈骗过几亿美刀，关到神盾局那种满地超反的监狱里，她该怎么办啊？

74#  
我更关心亲王这个冷淡作者怎么来这么多脑残粉

75#  
同关心，以前还没怎么想过，就觉得亲王这个女性太矫情，现在结合是Loki来看，莫非是洗脑了好多粉丝？


	4. Chapter 4

神盾同萌》唠嗑讨论区  
主题：你们看了最近那个Stark闺女录的视频了吗？  
1#楼主  
看完之后除了震惊就是震惊

2#  
不是说全网封杀那个视频了吗？你们都从哪里看到的

3#  
#视频#  
做好事，不留名

4#  
！！！

5#  
流量，点不开视频，谁能告诉我讲了什么？

6#  
同求

7#  
我来描述一下  
开始镜头摇晃，然后看到一个身穿盔甲的冰淇淋（雷神）进入镜头，揪起一个身穿黑色皮衣的独眼黑人狠狠摇晃，并以超大音量吼：“你们把我弟弟弄到哪里去了？按照地球年龄换算他只有17岁！17岁！我以前不知道，现在知道了，地球有未成年保护法！”  
镜头突然摇晃剧烈，声音嘈杂，光我听见的就有：“Thor，冷静，神盾局只是抽取了他的血样以研究他为什么能复活，我们好救活Tony”、“他是约顿人，这能一样吗？”、“我们完全没有用它进行人体试验…”、“它？”、“呃……你弟弟现在看起来是妹妹”、“停下！Peter，停止录视频！”、“好的好的！我非常抱歉Cap”、“你在和我说话吗？”、“不不，我在和…以前的Cap说话”、“够了！我要见我妹妹！现在！马上！”、“我恐怕不能，一些实验…”、“你不是说没有人体实验吗？”  
然后就是雷声，突然黑屏了。  
之后的画面是一个小女孩对着镜头说：“你好，未来的Morgan，今天又是可能见到爸爸的一天，希望我不要再失望了。”  
结束

8#  
？？？

9#  
Stark不是死了吗？？

10#  
雷神有几个弟弟？不是就一个Loki吗？他不是也死了吗？？

11#  
Loki不是已经实锤是亲王太太了吗，楼上多久没上论坛了

12#  
我觉得……这个视频是假的……

13#  
如果是假的完全没道理禁止传播

14#  
回复13#：  
楼上不知道有个词叫造谣吗？有造谣者自然有禁止造谣者

15#  
好极了，我们发现了神盾局的阴谋，现在不光发视频的那个人，连同我们看视频的都可能小命不保

16#  
咱们论坛不是已经归神盾局管了吗……为什么还没有管理来管这个贴，我闻到了阴谋的味道

17#  
锤基is real！

18#  
楼上cp粉怎么回事，能不能看看气氛，我们在讨论神盾局的阴谋

19#  
我就奇了怪了，18楼哪来的自信觉得神盾局的阴谋能被自己识破，还不如大吼锤基is rio

20#  
我现在已经看不到视频了…但7楼描述还在，谁能说一下7楼说的是不是真的

21#  
这么快，不是吧……？有点小恐怖

22#  
所以7楼怎么也没了？

23#  
来晚一步，求求好心人告知Stark女儿究竟录下了什么

24#  
别说这个了，神盾局官网改了Loki的公开资料，前面的“概述”中多了一个分句。

25#  
所以Loki多了一个罪行和钢铁侠可能复活有什么关系？？？我们是来讨论超英Tony Stark的，不是讨论一个失败的超反的

26#  
呃……我觉得这个视频结合神盾局官网的那句话……搞不好……真的有点什么……这是洗白战犯Loki的节奏啊

27#  
吓得我赶快去神盾局官网看了看，你们猜多了个什么，  
#图片，一行文字，疑似BP患者#

28#  
我一脸问号，BP是个啥

29#  
医学生表示：血压？？

30#  
Google一下不就好了，BP是双相情感障碍的缩写

31#  
？？？

32#  
？？？

33#  
？？？？？

34#  
所以神盾局洗白Loki和复活铁人有什么关系

35#  
只有我关心Loki这个神经病患者确实是神经病吗

36#  
这太可疑了吧@吃小甜饼的男人 箭大不是Loki已确认死亡了吗？为什么又说双相情感障碍？箭大求给说法！

37#  
楼上脑子有问题吧，@好邻居 不如艾特真正的神盾局成员，艾特一个弓箭场的有毛线用

38#  
Google了一下BP，以下来自Google：  
BP，即双相情感障碍，俗称躁郁症、狂躁抑郁症，在抑郁期与抑郁症表现相似，在狂躁期与狂躁症表现相似。  
然后我又去Google抑郁症：  
……患者常感到对一切失去兴趣，丧失活力，乃至产生轻生念头……  
狂躁症：  
……自认为无所不能，自视甚高……  
你们自己看看吧，神盾局的判断搞不好是对的，不要想太多，说不定就是神盾局新聘了个侧写师

39#  
对上Loki没有我不知道，反正我觉得对上亲王太太了

40#  
我也觉得对上了，亲王最极端的时候一天五更，更更三千词，有的时候又半个月没消息

41#  
楼歪了，我们不是在讨论钢铁侠复活的事吗？为什么又扯到Loki身上了

42#  
回楼上，因为钢铁侠是超英，不会伤害我们，Loki是超反，搞不好就恐怖袭击

43#  
我怎么觉得本楼主题是钢铁侠闺女录的视频……

44#  
啊！来晚了！视频到底讲了什么！！！

45#管理员  
本楼已锁


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC，即华盛顿DC，美国首都  
> 过渡章节，略微平淡

神盾同萌》时事军事区  
主题：好嘛，DC的白宫又被围了起来  
1#  
#图片#  
#图片#  
#图片#  
你灯塔国药丸啊

2#  
鲁昂市民发来贺电

3#  
爱丁堡市民发来贺电

4#  
堪培拉市民发来贺电

5#  
所以有人告诉我灯塔国又怎么了吗？……这些标语上写的什么乱七八糟的？“滚出地球”？？“拒绝阴谋”？？

6#  
还不是你国神盾局，把Loki洗白了

7#  
惊了！攻打纽约这洗得白？你国药丸

8#  
不愧是军事区的大佬们，我一个别的区过来的根本反应不过来Loki是谁……

9#  
其实从同人区过来的是反应得过来，Thorki is real！

10#  
同人区的花痴知不知道Loki两天内直接杀了80人，间接杀了上千人？  
我看他们这个花痴样是不知道

11#  
各位军事区大佬能否告知到底发生了什么，华盛顿DC市民很迷茫

12#  
神盾局改了Loki档案，危险程度由SSS级降到了S级，概要里加入了精神病，生死状况由已确认死亡改到了未知

13#  
那么DC市民为什么要去抗议呢？

14#  
谁知道，灯塔国就是爱抗议

15#  
我觉得这是Loki洗白加入复仇者的前兆

16#  
洗白不够，还要加入复仇者？你国药丸

17#  
你国药丸

18#  
你国药丸

19#  
你们都哪国人啊，整天你国你国的

20#  
俄联邦

21#  
U.K.

22#  
南半球的

23#  
我明天就收拾行李去DC，Loki洗白哪行啊，神盾局吃干饭的？

24#  
你们都这么不相信神盾局？我觉得降级可能是因为Loki确实没有那么危险了，降级是好事，世界上又少一个3S级超反

25#  
Thanos事件前，神盾局档案里不就是Loki一个3S级超反吗…但是他居然才排第三，可能因为长期不在地球？…Thanos事件后才有第二个3S级超反，就是Thanos  
我觉得Thanos不知道比Loki强到哪里去，人家一个响指杀了35亿人，Loki干得了这个？  
神盾局这个排名根本没有任何实际意义，就是忽悠我们这些人的

26#  
我觉得25楼说的有理，这是洗白先兆，搞不好弄个冬兵那样的庭审，然后就完全无刑事责任能力无罪释放了

27#  
然后加入复仇者……？惊悚，我可不能忍受一个杀人犯当复仇者

28#  
所以还等什么？赶紧去DC啊，不然就晚了


	6. Chapter 6

神盾同萌》技术交流区

主题：【网络技术】关于“关于Loki Laufeyson的精神状况鉴定”一录音是否系合成的调查与研究  
1#  
#附件：录音#  
#附件：录音的文字版本.txt#  
#附件：关于“关于Loki Laufeyson的精神状况鉴定”一录音是否系合成的调查与研究.pdf#

2#  
沙发！求好心人贴个txt文本，这里ios打不开txt

3#  
楼主太强了，pdf一共27页，我看不懂……

4#  
我贴一下txt哈，这个看起来是楼主自己做的，有点小厉害  
A：你是否知道自己的姓名、年龄及身份？  
Loki：所以这个问题的意义在哪里  
B：根据你的艾森克人格调查问卷与你的实际表现相进行对比，我们有理由认为你在该问卷时说谎了  
Loki：So？我是你们眼中的谎言之神，这不是很正常吗  
A：我希望你回答一下我刚才的问题，你是否知道自己的姓名、年龄及身份？  
Loki：好吧，我知道，你满意了吗？  
C：根据你的亲人提供的证据，你在青春期时有一段时间经常把自己反锁在屋子里，是否有这种情况发生？  
Loki：……是的，因为我需要一些更优雅的活动，而非和Thor以及他的朋友在泥地里打滚  
C：那我是否可以认为你在回避正常的人际交往呢？  
Loki：我很抱歉，我不认为我被他的朋友取笑算作正常的人际交往，还是说你们中庭人对正常的定义是如此粗俗不堪？  
C：我明白了  
D：你能准确记忆你在2012年攻打地球时发生的事吗？  
Loki：当然，（笑）为什么不？  
D：我希望你描述一下你的记忆  
Loki：我来到地球……  
D：可以继续吗？  
（沉默）  
Loki：你怎么会知道？  
D：抱歉，我不明白我知道了什么  
Loki：你怎么会知道Tha…哦——你不知道，（笑声）蝼蚁是不会知道的  
E：我很抱歉打断一下，请问你为什么要称呼人类为蝼蚁？是谁教给你的这种称呼？  
Loki：为什么一定要别人教给我，因为你自己能力低下所以揣摩别人亦是如此？  
A：因为根据Thor的说法，你的年龄换算过来大概是17岁  
Loki：因为他认为中庭人只能活60年，我大概是24岁左右  
C：这是按照“中庭人”能活多少岁算的？  
Loki：蝼蚁，你才用神明的称呼让我很不快  
C：我很抱歉，Laufeyson先生  
Loki：Odinson  
C：我很抱歉，Odinson先生，请问你是按照地球日能活多少岁计算的呢？  
Loki：80  
E：根据你的亲人提供的线索，阿斯加德并没有精神卫生方面的保障，所以以前是否曾就医这点就略去了，我想听你讲讲，你把自己反锁在房间里，你都在做什么高雅的活动？  
Loki：阅读魔法书，练习卢恩文，就这样  
E：只是这样而已吗？你不会进行一些文艺化的活动吗？阅读诗歌或者散文？  
Loki：好吧，凡人，我确实会阅读诗歌  
E：你有什么不是静坐的活动吗？总是坐在一个地方会感到疲惫吧……？  
Loki：和Thor的朋友去探险？如果那也能称为探险。并且往往是我为他们解围，而他们却自以为是，觉得自己总能战胜不可能战胜的事物  
E：你有只属于自己的，而非和Thor共享的朋友吗？  
Loki：邪神不需要朋友  
E：是的，我知道你很强大，不需要朋友的帮助，但是总会有人因你的强大而欣赏你，想向你靠近，介意告诉我他们的名字以及你们如何相处的吗？  
Loki：Sigyn  
E：你们是如何相处的呢……？  
Loki：约会，约会，约会，就这样  
E：那你们为什么分手呢……介意告诉我吗？  
Loki：她死了  
E：我很抱歉  
Loki：你为什么要道歉？可怜我吗？自认为自己的生活优渥吗？蝼蚁，你拥有的一切我都可以在顷刻之间摧毁  
E：不，我只是为你感到不公平，毕竟你是那么的强大，却没有人可以陪伴着你  
Loki：你什么都不懂！……是我杀了她  
E：介意谈谈吗……？  
Loki：没什么好谈的，是我杀了她，她死了，死在我手里，就这样  
D：那你还有其他朋友吗？  
Loki：一个华纳神族  
D：她的名字是……？  
Loki：是他  
D：抱歉，请问他的名字是……？  
（沉默）  
Loki：我为什么要告诉你？  
A：是不是你想不起来他的名字了？不要着急，我们很多人都会这样，明明记得他的脸，却想不起他的名字，Tommy？还是Thomas？不要太着急  
Loki：你们不过是一群蝼蚁的记忆力，怎么敢和我相提并论？  
E：好吧，那讲讲他的故事可以吗……？  
（沉默）  
E：这是一个悲伤的故事吗？  
（沉默）  
Loki：好吧，你们赢了！我就是想不起来！那个泰坦摧毁了它，摧毁了这段记忆！摧毁了我最美好的、同时也是最痛苦的记忆，我想不起来，他的脸，他的名字，我想不起来，可以了吗？这就是你们要做的吗？揭开我最后的伤疤，让我赤身裸体地像怪物一般被人围观？！

5#  
我等了一分钟，4楼还没继续说？？这是什么情况

6#  
可能是到达论坛字节上限了吧，不能继续发了

7#  
我是4楼，原txt就是这么多，没有下文了……

8#  
哈？感觉嘎然而止啊……没结局呀

9#  
8楼真够逗的，还结局，你当这是美剧吗

10#  
8楼真够逗的，还结局，你当这是电影吗

11#  
我读完楼主的论文（？）了，虽然看不懂，但楼主说这份录音没有合成痕迹

12#  
神盾局合成的能有合成痕迹？我真服了

13#  
还是不太明白为什么神盾局要洗白Loki呢……还嫌DC人不够多吗？真不知道神盾局在想什么

14#  
基妹好惨，我哭了

15#  
同人区来的真可怕，瑟瑟发抖

16#  
楼上没有同情心吗？Loki就算攻打纽约，那不也是在Thanos的屈打成招下才做的吗？我们只是经历了“烁灭”，失去了5年光阴，他失去的可是正常的精神状态！

17#  
楼上圣母***滚出论坛

18#  
已举报楼上脏话

19#  
说起来，Loki的精神状态不稳定应该不是Thanos导致的，因为txt里写了：青春期时常反锁  
也就是说，他攻打纽约之前，他就已经有点精神不稳定的倾向了  
除非他现在还在青春期，当我没说:-)

20#  
我觉得情感交友子分区的一个帖子有助于我们了解Loki和他的兄弟Thor，附上链接  
#链接#

21#  
这不是一个同性恋哥哥想追弟弟的故事吗……有什么好看的，同性恋真恶习

22#  
虽然觉得和Thor、Loki没什么关系，但我真的不支持楼上反同

23#  
已举报21楼歧视同性恋

24#  
这个贴被一些大佬分析有可能是雷神本人发的

25#  
？！？！

26#  
Thorki is real！

27#  
所以雷神以智商换取神力的都市传说是真的了？？？

28#  
我还是不太相信，一个阿萨神跑到超英论坛求助怎么追他的超反弟弟？？？  
谁编的故事？  
狗仔队都不敢这么编好吗？？

29#  
我还有Loki纽约之战时捅Thor的截图呢……同不相信

30#  
我都震惊了好吗，一个正经的神盾局资料摆在你们眼前，你们却要去讨论雷神是不是又一点小可能喜欢他弟弟？？？？？  
我们来回归主题好不好

31#  
回复30#：  
难道你觉得Loki有精神病很令你意外，是个正常人（正常外星人）都不会选择纽约来攻打地球好吧，我选择围观雷神可能暗恋他的精神病弟弟


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未观看英雄远征请停止阅读，因为下一行就有剧透  
> ·  
> ·  
> ·  
> ·  
> ·  
> 依据北美版蜘蛛侠：英雄远征，认为神秘客不光爆出真名，还爆出了护照

神盾同萌》唠嗑讨论区〉情感交友子分区

主题：我弟弟不光不肯和我回家还和一个比他大几倍的男人同居  
1#九界第一蠢材  
日安（Greetings），各位，我的同事介绍我来到这个论坛，并且他说这样写标题点击率会高，虽然我不知道点击率高有什么结果，但应该是好事。  
我和我弟弟之间发生了很多事情，我信任他，他欺骗我，我信任他，他又欺骗我，但他都没有对我造成什么实质的伤害，我相信他也是爱着我的。  
在他又一次欺骗我后，我被他骗了，离开A地想去找他，结果我的一个朋友告诉我他就在A地，我急忙赶回来，发现他真的在A地。  
不光如此，他还和一个比他大几倍的男人同居。我很生气，情急之下说了一些伤害他的话，他也生气极了，说再也不要看见我。  
他以前都没做过这种事，我不知道他是认真的还是又在骗我。  
我只想取得他的原谅。

2#  
沙发

3#  
沙发，这个id怎么回事

4#  
九界，huh，可能是雷神的粉丝？

5#九界第一蠢材  
这个ID是我弟弟帮我取的。我想通过这种方式证明我已经有了悔改之意。

6#  
等等，槽点太多了吧，楼主先讲讲你是男是女

7#  
同性就真爱，异性就分手

8#  
我怎么觉得楼主还没和弟弟谈上

9#  
我更关心欺骗是怎么回事，骗钱骗家产？

10#九界第一蠢材  
我是男的，我弟弟也是男的

11#  
好的，楼主，弟弟肯定是男的，不会是女的，我们只是在问你的性别

12#九界第一蠢材  
他曾伪造了自己的死亡，从而偷走了我们家的掌控权，这次他也是伪造了自己的死亡，我为此很绝望，甚至身材走样，不，不光是这个，我很绝望，他却像什么事都没有一样

13#  
这槽点已经不是一般的多了好吧，哪个人类能伪造自己的死亡……变种人？

14#  
呃……也许楼主说的是Stark工业的二构技术来伪造死亡……

15#  
Google二构中

16#  
二构是一种全息投影技术

17#  
我越看越觉得不对劲，让我们把所有槽点串联在一起  
九界-欺骗-弟弟  
你们想到了什么？Loki！

18#  
楼上不要随便污蔑人家弟弟，小心楼主去揍你

19#  
17楼论坛体轻小说看多了吧，哪个超英会来论坛发帖，你以为皇帝家的金扁担吗

20#九界第一蠢材  
不，我弟弟不是Loki，我也不是Thor

21#  
居然还真有人会一本正经的解释，楼主是个老实人啊，LOL

22#  
我觉得楼主是个假装自己是Thor的无聊人士，搞不好还是同人区的

23#  
说起同人区，爱恨情仇太太怎么好久不更新了

24#  
这不是帮楼主追弟弟吗……怎么跑题了

25#  
恕我直言，情感交友是灌水区的子分区哦，跑题不是很常见的事情嘛

26#  
爱恨情仇太太烁灭的时候还在，打完Thanos就没了，不会爱恨情仇太太是Thanos吧……  
想起了亲王太太是Loki的恐惧

27#  
你怎么不说爱恨情仇太太是钢铁侠

28#  
你怎么不说爱恨情仇太太是美队

29#  
你怎么不说爱恨情仇太太是黑寡妇

30#九界第一蠢材  
亲王太太的ID是什么？

31#  
@thePrince 不谢

32#  
哈哈哈哈哈Loki整天被你们艾特来艾特去估计要烦死了

33#九界第一蠢材  
谢谢你

34#  
楼主怎么也跑题了，不想追弟弟了吗

35#  
弟弟哪有Loki帅，就是*不到Loki

36#  
楼上惊现痴汉，可怕，不怕他半夜去你家谋杀你吗

37#  
我日！蜘蛛侠真名Peter Parker！护照都爆出来了，你们还有心思聊这个

38#  
！！！

39#  
不喜欢蜘蛛侠，更喜欢钢铁侠，可惜死了

40#  
楼上这个态度，像喜欢我们tony的样子吗

41#thePrince  
scd

42#李子布丁  
那么楼主对弟弟是什么态度呢？一贯的情感态度是什么样的呢

43#  
是不是Loki的账号被神盾局接管了，怎么他最近发总是乱码

44#  
围观41楼Loki再次乱码！

45#  
这简直一锤定音！  
楼主是Thor，弟弟是Loki！  
Thorki is real！

46#  
什么啊，搞不好我们太太只是不小心摁错键了

47#  
亲王是Loki不是都实锤了吗，你们还叫他太太，心里不觉得违和吗……不害怕吗？

48#九界第一蠢材  
我是爱我弟弟的

49#九界第一蠢材  
不，我真的不是Thor

50#  
那么Loki为什么会回你的贴

51#  
一想到Thor爱Loki，我就突然没有那么放心了，现在复联支离破碎，钢铁侠继承人也开始杀人，欧洲有元素怪，北美可能被Loki打……

52#  
楼上说的什么话？纽约之战Thor不是也打他弟弟了吗，难道那时候他就不爱他弟弟了吗？哪怕Loki来我家门口我都不怕

53#李子布丁  
回复52#：  
你想太多了，他最多就是路过你家门口，你以为你家里有宇宙魔方吗

54#  
哈哈哈哈53楼神吐槽

55#李子布丁  
你只是习惯于他的存在而已，你只是想要保护他以免你的自尊心受责备而已，你把这也称为爱吗？

56#  
楼上有点过分了啊

57#九界第一蠢材  
回复55#：  
我当然爱我弟弟！你怎么能这么说？

58#  
我有点好奇李子布丁怎么嘴这么毒，就去他主页看了看  
#图片，一串盾冬pwp，回复均为个位数#  
我点进去看了看，人物ooc到不可意思，这位布丁太太，你为什么要写超英rps啊，为什么要来辣我眼睛啊，写原创不好吗

59#李子布丁  
你有什么证据能证明你的爱吗？

60#  
技术区前来围观

61#  
技术区观光团+1

62#  
啊啊啊啊啊！Thorki is rio！

63#九界第一蠢材  
回复59#：  
你这样质疑我的爱让我很是恼火，我奉劝你不要在继续这种行为，否则你将承受我的怒火

64#  
“我的怒火”，楼主你是在cos雷神吗？LOL

65#  
看了隔壁大神的贴前来围观，这下好了，不光神盾局要洗白Loki，Thor还喜欢Loki，蜘蛛侠又要叛变到超反阵营，我们还能指望什么？世界末日要来了吧

66#  
隔壁大神更新啦！姐妹们快去看

67#  
我回来了，@李子布丁 你真的是Loki吗？

68#  
你们这些同人女简直不要命，不怕他恼羞成怒再次攻打纽约？

69#吃小甜饼的男人  
楼主看一下私信

70#  
谁能告诉我为什么Loki不写他自己的同人，反而写盾冬同人？

71#  
可能亲王和李子布丁都是Loki的号？？他不是也写了吗，就是《虚无》，然后马上就掉马甲了LOL

72#  
把李子布丁pwp中的steve替换为thor，bucky替换为loki，再结合《虚无》阅读有奇效！


	8. Chapter 8

神盾同萌》技术交流区  
主题：【新闻转载】超英神秘客惨遭遇害，凶手疑似蜘蛛侠，引发华盛顿D.C.更大规模的示威  
1#  
据泰晤士报报道，近日超级英雄神秘客于伦敦不幸遇难，死前声称凶手为同是超级英雄且为复仇者一员的蜘蛛侠。神秘客之死引发了极大争议，由于在时代广场投影的神秘客死前视频与蜘蛛侠护照，此事件被许多公民认为是人为操纵的阴谋。有的公民认为是蜘蛛侠被从死亡归来的邪神Loki控制，才犯下大错；据悉，Loki仍在神盾局掌控之下，专家表示广大群众无需担心。  
不论如何，惶惶不安的心情都在美国人心中蔓延，这引发了D.C.区更大规模的示威活动。虽然此前示威活动已持续三个星期，但人数一直不多，冲击白宫行为更是枉论。  
——The Times

2#  
狗屁新闻又语焉不详，谁关心神秘客死了活了，Loki到底会不会攻打地球

3#  
楼上过分了吧，好歹一代超英，死了当然要默哀

4#  
不过现在媒体确实有点不怎么报道Loki，有点掩饰Loki在地球，可能会给地球灾难的意思

5#  
不是说神盾局控制得住Loki吗？掩饰不掩饰又有什么区别，大家心里清楚就好

6#  
我是纽约人，我不太相信蜘蛛侠杀了神秘客，因为蜘蛛侠救过我的命

7#  
难道神秘客消灭元素众就没有救你的命吗？

8#  
这么说钢铁侠还救了宇宙中每一个生命的命呢

9#  
回复8#：  
难道不是？

10#  
回复8#：  
难道超英拯救世界是他的义务？

11#  
可不是？总归有人要拯救世界，只不过这个人恰好是钢铁侠

12#  
Tony Stark死了也好，看他整天炫富简直了

13#  
回复12#：  
祝你**！祝你***！

14#  
已举报12楼侮辱超英

15#  
钢铁侠怎么炫富了？12楼你给我说清楚，说不清楚我今天就不姓Smith

16#  
这个世界要完了吗？……钢铁侠死了，神秘客也死了，Loki又活了……

17#  
Loki攻打地球不是收到Thanos指示吗？现在Thanos死了，你们怕什么？

18#  
他写的《虚无》你还真信啊，要是真的为什么不描写他怎么被洗脑的？还不是不知道怎么才能洗脑

19#  
18楼真够逗的，洗脑这种东西我们普通人又不知道怎么是真的，当然随便瞎编就行了

20#JamesBuchananBarnes_V  
其实我也不太知道洗脑到底是怎样进行的……

21#  
为什么楼上有V？

22#  
回复21#：  
你是不是傻啊，20楼是复仇者呀，复仇者都是有账号的，有V的

23#  
惊了！所以是哪个复仇者

24#  
我真服了，你们整天看的盾冬文看的都是什么啊……

25#  
智障年年有，今年特别多

26#  
回复24#：  
美队？

27#  
20楼是Bucky……是冬兵……

28#  
为什么复仇者在这个论坛体都有账号？？

29#  
回复28#：  
呃……因为这个论坛归神盾局管？？

30#  
[url=home.php?mod=space&uid=298908]@TonyStark[/url] 

31#  
大半夜的，楼上想闹鬼吗？还好没成功

32#  
因为30楼艾特错了@AnthonyEdwardStark_V

33#  
点开主页一看，收藏了各种铁人攻向的同人文，不愧是钢铁侠

34#  
@ThorOdinson_V  
@StevenSteveRogers_V 

35#  
有点失望，这俩号在线时间都是0

36#  
回复35#：  
雷神现在在论坛啊，和他弟弟家暴呢  
#链接#

37#  
那个贴看的我笑死了，雷神什么智商，居然还没认出来李子布丁是他弟弟

38#  
不如说是不相信李子布丁是他弟弟吧，他应该也看李子布丁主页了，是个写小黄文的

39#  
Loki人设崩了，居然写盾冬小黄文，以前看亲王那个号写的文章，完全是严肃文学，怎么开始写小黄文了呢

40#  
@JamesBuchananBarnes_V 敬爱的复仇者，能否请您看一看#链接##链接##链接#

41#  
40楼什么毛病，给冬兵本人看严重ooc的盾冬小黄文？？

42#  
雷神不光变胖了，智商也下降了，Loki都承认他是Loki了，Thor还咬死不可能  
#图片#

43#  
你们在做什么？Loki和超英打嘴炮居然还在围观？我们要声援Thor

44#  
回复43#：  
歇会吧，人家家庭内部事务，外人不便参与

45#  
你们是被神盾局洗脑了吗？居然真的相信Loki能做个好人？他被Thanos抓住之后不会自杀吗？反正他本来就是去自杀的，非让自己被洗脑，来打地球

46#  
看看，45楼说的是人话吗

47#  
45楼说的有一定道理，Loki跳下彩虹桥本来就是自杀，被Thanos抓住为什么不咬舌自尽？

48#  
这楼都歪到哪去了，我来艾特蜘蛛侠本人@Spiderman_V 解释标题上的问题

49#  
48楼别艾特了，蜘蛛侠指不定在哪躲着呢

50#  
惊了，蜘蛛侠这个号居然不是0小时在线，而是一百多小时在线

51#  
虽然没有收藏页面，但是可以看到他浏览过的主页  
#图片#  
你们猜怎么着，蜘蛛侠上一个看的页面是一个专写霜铁同人的写手，请来一杯冰酒  
然后再上一个是写盾铁贾尼等等all铁文的太太，这说明了什么……？

52#  
说明蜘蛛侠暗恋钢铁侠

53#  
楼上不要瞎说，铁人同人论坛里最多，随便点进去一个十个里能有九个是铁人cp

54#  
这个请来一杯冰酒写的文好奇怪啊……总是在写一个场景

55#  
回复54#：  
什么场景，讲一下？

56#  
总是在以Loki视角写钢铁侠要请Loki喝一杯酒，每篇字数都很短，不超过600词，再结合这个ID，huh，有点可怕

57#  
楼上在暗示什么

58#  
最神奇的是，每篇Loki的想法都不同，结局都是把钢铁侠扔出窗户

59#  
可能在进行写作训练？

60#  
我明白你们在暗示什么了，不要想太多，不可能的

61#  
大不了艾特过来问问@thePrince @李子布丁 

62#  
只有我一个人觉得这其实是铁霜文吗？  
#图片：一段文字，大意钢铁侠请Loki喝酒，Loki拒绝了#  
这明显是傲娇啊

63#  
惊了，雷神要和Loki约架

64#  
？？？

65#  
#图片：九界第一蠢材发帖回复李子布丁：“我是Thor，奥丁之子，雷霆之神，如果你是个男人就明天在时代广场见面，像个男人一样战斗！”

66#  
顺、顺网砍……！

67#  
真是超英逛超英论坛，皇帝家的金扁担啊

68#  
有人去直播吗？有点怕雷劈着我

69#  
我觉得Loki根本不会去吧

70#  
不，李子布丁回话了，说可以

71#  
@JamesBuchananBarnes_V   
纽约会有被雷劈的危险吗？

72#JamesBuchananBarnes_V  
应该不会……

73#  
我的三脚架已经准备好了，就等明天了


End file.
